


additions

by watergator



Series: tumblr prompts [12]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: “I’m pregnant.”





	additions

“I’m pregnant.”

Dan blinks. Then blinks again, and looks up at his mother who has expecting, exciting eyes, and chews his lip as he tries to figure out her words to him.

“Isn’t that exciting Daniel? It means you’ll have a baby brother or baby sister!”

_ Oh. _

He feels the brewing of all the emotions inside his chest, bubbling up and up and up until it feels like he might burst, as his face crumples, and he barely sticks around long enough to see the hurt expression that replaces his mums expression as he spins on his heels, and pushes past the crowd that somehow formed around him. He lets out a sob as he squirms his way past his nana, and makes a break for the stairs, where his little feet stomp up, one by one until he’s finding sanctuary in the safety of his room and kicking the door shut.

When he reaches his bed, he lets out a whine and a cry, surely getting his pillow wet.

He feels more tears come to him, feeling that weird achy feeling in his chest, and he sits up with a sniff to look around his bed with wild, wanting eyes.

When he catches sight of what it is he so desperately needs, he clutches onto teddy with tight little fingers and pulls him to his chest. 

It seems to take the hurt away for a moment.

He’s still making soggy noises into his pillow when there’s a soft knock at the door.

He ignores it, enjoying the minute satisfaction of leaving whoever it is outside on the other side of the door, but after the third knock, he hears the familiar creak as well as footsteps come up behind him.

He buries his face into teddy and holds his breath as the bed dips beside him.

A gentle hand is placed on his back; warm and comforting.

“Come on bear, you know you have to breathe sometime.”

His grandmother's voice is stern as always, a tone he’s had trouble rebelling against, already knowing of this woman’s wrath if she wanted to bring it down upon him.

He lifts his head up and does in fact breathe again, puffing out his chest as best he can.

He looks at her with wobbly vision, the tears smearing what he can see of her.

“I don’t want a baby brother or sister,” Dan pouts. 

Nana cups his face with her slightly wrinkled hand. It always feels funny, like it tickles. But Dan never tells her that.

“Daniel,” she starts off, shuffling closer where she’s sat on the edge of his bed.

“Sometimes things are new and scary,” she tells him.

“When your mummy was little, I told her that she was having a new baby brother.”

Dan sniffs. “Uncle Eric?” He asks.

Nana nods. “Uh huh. And you know how your mummy reacted?”

Dan shakes his head, still clutching teddy close.

“The same as you did,” she tells him with a soft smile.

Dan blinks at her.

“It won’t be so bad. You’ll have a new friend to show your toys to. Isn’t that fun, Dan?”

Dan sniffs again. His lip wavers.

“But nana,” he says looking down, avoiding her gaze.

He picks a loose thread off the bedsheets and begins to pull. Nanas hands come around his and makes him drop it.

“What if-“ he stops to look at her again. 

“What if you stop loving me after that? What if the baby is your new favourite instead?”

His own words create a flow of fresh tears, and he finds himself being pulled over to her, his head landing in the squishiness of her chest.

Her hand comes up to caress through his curls.

“Oh darling,” she coos. “You know that’s not true.”

He pulls away from her to look up at her kind face, smiling down on him.

“I will always love you, little bear,” she tells him in a soft voice. Dan’s breath hitches. “No matter what.”

“I always will,” she reminds him again, cupping his face again to run a thumb over his cheek. “You understand me?” She asks him with a sharp nod.

Dan nods back, and hugs her again, tight and secure, even if teddy gets trapped in the middle, he doesn’t mind. He feels warmth and love here the most.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @ watergator


End file.
